


I Knew, and I'm Sorry.

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It, Gen, Good Steve Rogers, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: "I know that road," Tony says, and Steve realizes what this is and he knows he messed up, but Tony shouldn't suffer for his fuck up.





	I Knew, and I'm Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salty as hell about Civil War and Steve's characterization so here's what could have happened if Steve didn't react to Tony witnessing his parent's murder by immediately insisting that Bucky didn't do it.

“I lost everyone,” Zemo says. He remains safe in his bunker and there’s nothing Steve can do to stop him. ”And so will you.” The screen turns on and a video starts, for a moment Steve doesn’t know what it is. “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within? That’s dead.” He pauses, face grave. “Forever.”

“I know that road,” Tony says, a tightness in his eyes giving away his anxiety and Steve feels sick to his stomach. “What is this?” Steve is tempted to put his fist through the screen, to find some way to stop this. He should have told Tony.

He looks at the screen, watches as the Winter Soldier forces the Stark’s car off the road. His guilt feels like it’s choking him.

“You shouldn’t watch this Tony,” Steve tries, it’s weak but he knows that watching it will be worse. He messed up here, he royally fucked up, but Tony shouldn’t have to watch his parents die.

“What is this Rogers?” Tony’s head tilts towards him but his eye’s never leave the screen as the Winter Soldier get’s off his motorcycle. Looks at his father laying on the ground beside the car. Steve turns towards Bucky, gestures for him to leave but a blast from Tony’s hand cuts off his path.  “Stay.” Tony orders, and there’s iron in his voice even as it cracks.

“I’m sorry Tony, I found out, but I didn’t know how to tell you,” Steve admits.

“Help my wife. Please. Help.” Howard’s voice rings out from the TV, and Steve hates himself.

“Hydra wanted your parents dead, they sent the Winter soldier to do it,” Steve rushes to explain. “Please Tony, you can watch the video later, but right now you need to process.” Steve can’t see the screen anymore, but he can still hear the confusion in Howard’s voice.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Howard asks. Tony looks devastated.

“Howard!” And that must be Maria, she sounds desperate.

“Tony look at me.” Steve orders, putting every inch of command he can into his voice. Tony will hate him for it, but he shouldn’t have to watch his parents die like this. “That’s an order.”

“Since when have I ever listened to orders,” Tony snaps, but despite himself he turns to look at Steve, there’s a cold hard anger in his eyes.

“Howard!” Maria calls out again. It twists something inside of Steve, feels like a shot has gone off.

“Well right now actually,” Steve tries for humor, but can’t get his tone to match the words. “Tony I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Tony roars, and there’s so much anger in his voice, but Steve can’t help seeing the hurt in his eyes. Tony points an accusing finger at Bucky, at the Winter Soldier. “He killed my parents Steve, he killed my mom.” His voice breaks then. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“To be honest? I don’t know.” Steve admits, the guilt making him honest. “I had plenty of time to, and plenty of opportunities, I guess a part of me was afraid of opening old wounds, and by the time I realized those wounds hadn’t healed I’d been holding onto the secret for too long.” It’s not a good explanation but it’s the best explanation he has. “I know that isn’t an excuse. I should have told you as soon as I found out. I didn’t.”

“He killed my mom Steve.” Tony says, and there’s tears in his eyes now, and still so much anger.

“I know Tony, I’m sorry.” Steve says, “I’m so sorry.” He doesn’t know what else to say, has no idea how to handle the grief Tony Is feeling. Tony steps forward, and he reaches up to comfort the man, offer whatever he can. He’s a little blindsided when a metal covered fist slams into his cheek.

“God, I have wanted to do that for decades.” Tony admits, Steve hears Bucky shift behind him, and turns catching the man’s eye with a small shake of his head. Bucky lowers his gun.

“I deserved that,” Steve admits, wiping the blood off his lips. “Do you mind getting out of the metal suit before you do it next time?” He asks.

“What you want to break my heart and my hand?” Tony responds, with none of his usual lightness. Steve shakes his head. “Do you remember them?” Tony asks, and his eyes are on Bucky now. Steve tenses, and has to stop himself from shifting, shielding Bucky. This is Tony and as angry as Tony is, Steve trusts him.

Bucky blinks in surprise. “Yeah, I remember all of them.” His eyes are wide, scared. “They come in my dreams.” He explains. “I know it isn’t worth much, but I’m sorry.” Bucky says. The suit opens up, and Tony’s bare fist slams into Steve’s chest.

“What was that one for?” Steve asks, slightly bewildered.

“He’s too pathetic to punch.” Tony grumbles, casting an accusing look towards Bucky. Bucky steps forward.

“I want to turn myself in,” Bucky says. “I know things, what Hydra did with bodies, assassinations meant to look like accidents, if I can give even a single person closure, that’s worth it.” Steve can’t help how proud of his friend he it even with his own guilt still attempting to devour him whole. “I can’t be triggered again though, it’s too dangerous. Is there somewhere that can properly restrain me? You can take the arm if that will make it easier.”

“Bucky.” Steve hisses, because offering people your arm is not normal.

“Steve.” Bucky deadpans right back.

“Criminals.” Tony grumbles, “I’m gonna go home and cry on Rhodey and Pepper, and you two are going to come home and receive a trial for your crimes is that understood?” They both nod quickly. “Good, now let’s go get on the fucking plane.” Steve’s tempted to say language, but they aren’t there anymore, playful banter isn’t within their reach.

“Yes sir.” He says instead, and they both follow Tony onto the plane, quietly, obediently. “I really am sorry Tony.”

“You think you’re sorry now? Wait until Pepper finds out.” Tony says, and turns to get onto the plane, missing the way all of the blood drains out of his face.

“Bucky.” He says, voice a hoarse whisper. Bucky looks at him, head tilted forward in a way that asks for Steve to elaborate. “Bucky, I think she’s going to kill me.”

“Well you never were very good with the ladies.” Bucky says, and calmly climbs onto the plane.

“Should have thought of that before you lied to me for years Mr. Sometimes My Teammates Don’t Tell Me Things.” Tony calls back from the cockpit, and it dawns on Steve that he really fucked up this time. The suit walks onto the plane behind them in some sort of sentry mode.

“Can I get a copy of the accords?” Steve asks, not sure who the question is directed at, but the suit reached over, and drops a tablet into his lap. “Thanks.” He says.

“I have the fugitives, they found a hydra base in Russia.” Tony says, clearly on the phone with someone. “Five dead enhanced humans, assassins, and data on my parents murder.” His voice is steady as he says it. Whoever is on the other end must say something because Tony pauses. “I know me too. Prince T’challa apprehended Zemo, the man responsible for the United Nations bombing.” Another pause. “Yeah, I know diplomatic immunity, what can you do?” Steve tunes him out then, focusing on the papers in front of him, if Tony believes in them, believes they can amend them, then Steve has to try.


End file.
